Corps brisé
by Ayame59
Summary: Après le combat contre Zaheer, Korra doit récupérer. KORRASAMI


Korra se revoyait encore et encore attachée, et impuissante face à Zaheer. Elle sentait à nouveau le poison pénétrer en elle. Un poison lourd, lui brulant l'intérieur, obstruant ses pensées, ses muscles, et tout ce qui pouvait faire d'elle une personne fonctionnelle. Elle n'était plus que douleur. La respiration devenait difficile, la parole rien qu'un hurlement. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Son corps avait bougé tout seul sous l'état d'avatar. Ce jour-là, elle avait failli y rester. Cet incident avait eu lieu il y a cinq jours. C'est la première nuit que Korra pouvait passer hors surveillance, et hors soins lourds. Elle était seule dans sa chambre, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, et elle essayait tant bien que mal de se focaliser sur autre chose que son combat avec Zaheer. Mais tout effort était vain. Chaque minute, chaque secondes, elle se revoyait là-bas. Encore et encore à subir les coups, le poison, et à revoir la fausse mort de son père. De plus, ses amis commençaient à lui manquer, elle se demandait comment ils allaient, en 5 jours elle n'avait eu le droit à aucune visite. Ils étaient venus, elle les avait entendus, mais, ils n'ont pas eu le droit de perturber les soins.

Le vent soufflait fort, et la pluie battait contre les vitres. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs se tenait debout dans une petite chambre, regardant par la fenêtre, les mains jointent dans son dos, la posture droite. Ses yeux verts pâles semblaient perdus dans les limbes de ses pensées. Il faisait noir, seule une bougie, et quelques faibles rayons de lunes trouvant leurs chemins à travers les nuages éclaircissaient le décor. Asami Sato ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle logeait depuis cinq jours dans le temple de l'air. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas être loin de Korra, même si elle n'avait pas pu la voir pour l'instant, elle voulait être là. C'est vrai qu'elle se devait de remettre son entreprise debout, et qu'il y avait beaucoup de boulot. Mais ça ne comptait pas. Tout ce qui comptait était la jeune Avatar. Celle qu'elle avait vu mourir il y a cinq jours. Mais heureusement, Su a pu extirper le poison du corps de la jeune femme. La jeune chef d'entreprise avait toujours tenu debout, que ce soit à la mort de sa mère, ou à la trahison de son père. Se relever, et avancer. Encore et encore. C'était ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. En la voyant, personne ne pouvait se douter ce qu'il y avait derrière. Elle était belle, riche, intelligente, courageuse. Elle avait tout de la faible fille à qui tout était dû. Alors que c'était faux. Après la mort de sa mère, tuée par une triade composée de maitres du feu, son père lui avait appris à haïr les maitres des éléments. Il lui avait aussi payé un maitre de self defense personnel qui l'a suivi des années durant, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle avait bien entendu suivi des cours à la maison par les meilleurs professeurs possibles. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir avant d'être totalement capable de se défendre par elle-même. Elle dû alors attendre d'avoir 16 ans avant de pouvoir enfin gouter à l'air frais de l'extérieur. Mais ce n'était pas à quoi elle s'était attendue. Asami était une fille magnifique, riche, et aussi célèbre, elle fut instantanément sous le feu des projecteurs. On ne lui laissait aucun répit. Elle ne sortait donc que pour les Gallas, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à inventer des choses, et à travailler. Et un jour, tout avait changé. Le jour où elle avait accidentellement renversé Mako. Elle l'avait trouvé très attirant, et courageux. Mais rapidement, elle s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas un homme bien pour les relations amoureuses. Mais il est toujours son ami. Et grâce à lui, elle avait rencontré Korra. Celle qui avait réellement changé sa vie. Bien que ce fût sa rivale amoureuse, elle l'avait toujours admiré. Et c'est grâce à cette admiration qu'Asami avait pu prendre le bon choix en arrêtant son père. Asami s'était rendu compte que même si elle avait été endoctrinée par son père après la mort de sa mère sur le fait que les maitres des éléments étaient mauvais, elle n'arrivait pas à leurs en vouloir. Ce n'était pas leurs fautes, juste celle des triades. Et c'est ainsi qu'Asami devint un membre à part entière de la team Avatar. Et c'est pourquoi elle ne laisserait pas Korra, quoi qu'il advienne. Parce que Korra était son petit rayon de soleil.

La belle aux longs cheveux noirs était sortie en trombe de sa chambre. Elle voulait voir Korra, et maintenant. Bien qu'il faisait encore nuit, que la jeune avatar avait sans doutes besoin de repos, et qu'elle ne pouvait peut être même pas entrer dans sa chambre, elle ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus à regarder par la fenêtre. Si Korra dormait, elle se contenterait de la regarder. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de l'avatar, Asami fut contente de voir qu'il n'y avait personne devant. Ce qui voulait dire que normalement elle pouvait enfin la voir. Elle poussa donc doucement la grande porte en bois pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Une fois la porte ouverte elle la referma tout aussi doucement derrière elle avant de regarder en face d'elle. Une chambre similaire à celle où elle logeait. Avec une Korra sur le lit, éclairé par la lumière de la lune, qui venait enfin de montrer toute sa splendeur après la tempête qui venait enfin de terminer. L'avatar avait les yeux ouverts et regardait le plafond. Elle n'avait pas encore vu ni entendu Asami. Elle était encore une fois plongée au fin fond de ses pensées, c'est pourquoi au moment où elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule elle sursauta poussant un petit cri.

« Du calme Korra, c'est moi.. »

Asami avait dit ça d'une voix très douce. Elle regardait son petit ange aux yeux bleus d'une façon remplit de tendresse, et aussi de tristesse. Elle voyait que Korra n'allait vraiment pas bien. Même si la pièce n'était presque pas éclairée, Asami pouvait voir facilement les poches noires profondes sous les yeux de l'avatar. Korra avait les yeux légèrement écarquillée, elle regardait Asami, tout d'abord en silence. Puis elle répéta plusieurs fois son prénom pour être certaine que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Asami s'assit donc sur le bord du lit en lui souriant tendrement et en passant une de ses longues mains sur la joue de Korra la caressant délicatement.

« Je ne pouvais plus tenir, il fallait que je te vois. »

Korra ne parlait toujours pas. Mais elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort, et son corps être envahit par une douce chaleur. La première fois depuis qu'elle fut empoisonnée. Elle se redressa difficilement regardant toujours la femme aux yeux verts dans les yeux. Et sans un mot, elle se calla dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule respirant ainsi la douce odeur sucrée qui se dégageait de la femme plus âgée. Asami fut un peu surprise de cette étreinte soudaine, mais elle ne s'en défit pas, au contraire, elle plaça un de ses bras dans le dos de Korra, et une de ses mains au niveau de ses cheveux qu'elle caressa doucement. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, savourant la chaleur, la douceur, et l'amour présent dans cette étreinte. Elles se détachèrent quand même à contre cœur, mais Asami glissa sa main dans celle de Korra ne voulait pas briser entièrement le contact.

« J'ai eu si peur… »

Korra aussi avait eu peur. Et elle avait encore peur. Mais elle essaya quand même se sourire à la jeune femme en face d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète trop.

« Je suis là maintenant. »

La voix de l'avatar était basse, et un peu brisée. Son regard était vidé, et son expression pleine de douleur. Asami le voyait, elle le sentait, et cette sensation la brulait intérieurement. Son ange était brisé. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long des joues de la présidente de future industrie. Elle les essuya rapidement du revers de sa main libre sous le regard de Korra.

« Asami ? » Korra avait parlé d'une petite voix.

« O..Oui ? »

« Tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ? »

Korra avait dit ça en détournant le regard, les joues en peu rosées. Elle était gênée de sa demande. Mais, elle ne se sentait pas l'envie d'être seule. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas.

« Bien entendu. »

Korra se décala avec difficulté pour laisser une place pour Asami près d'elle. Chacun de ses mouvements était une pure torture.

« Merci. »

Asami lui fit un petit sourire et dit simplement.

« En fait, je suis contente que tu me le demandes, je n'avais envie de repartir si vite. »

Les joues d'Asami rosirent, et le cœur de Korra lui recommença à battre rapidement. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assez gênées ne comprenant pas vraiment le sentiment qui commençait à prendre possession d'elles. La belle femme riche se plaça alors près de Korra se couchant à ses côtés, quant à Korra elle se replaça correctement dans son lit encore une fois avec difficulté. Une fois qu'elle eut pris place, son regard croisa celui d'Asami, elle l'a regardé quelque secondes, mais quand elle se rendit compte de la proximité elle se retourna pour regarder à l'opposé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait à ce point. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle trouvait la femme à ses côtés si belle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser… Mais, elle se sentait mieux. Bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la douleur de son corps, et le fait que ses jambes soient paralysées, son cœur lui, se sentait plus chaud. Asami eut un sourire doux en voyant la réaction de Korra. Elle se colla donc à son dos, passant un de ses bras autour de la taille de l'avatar pour la caller un peu plus contre elle, elle embrassa Korra au niveau de la nuque avant de chuchoter doucement.

« Bonne nuit Korra. »

Korra frémit en sentant le corps chaud d'Asami contre le sien, en sentant son baisé sur son cou, et entendant sa douce voix lui caresser l'oreille dans un souffle chaud. Elle glissa une de ses mains dans celle qu'Asami avait placée au niveau de son ventre et elle chuchota à son tour.

« Bonne nuit Asami »

Et les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre le cœur léger.


End file.
